Regenerative turbine fuel pumps for automobiles typically operate by having a rotary element, for example an impeller, mounted on a motor shaft within a pump housing. A pumping chamber around the outer circumference of the rotary element is formed of two halves: a cover channel in the pump cover and a bottom channel in the pump bottom. Fuel drawn into a fuel inlet, located at the beginning of the cover channel and axially across from the beginning of the outlet flow channel, flows to either the cover channel or the bottom channel. Primary vortices are formed within each channel of the chamber by the pumping action of the rotary element and are propelled to the ends of each channel before being expelled through the fuel outlet, which is located at the end of the bottom channel. Pumping losses occur when primary vortices reach the end of the cover channel and must cross over to the fuel outlet. The shape of the cover channel becomes critical in properly dispelling pressurized fuel from the cover channel to the bottom channel and through the fuel outlet.